The present invention relates to a web TV having a television controller and an internet module that are communicatively coupled and, more particularly, to a web TV having a television controller that periodically polls the internet module wherein the internet module responds to the poll with information that may direct the television controller to perform one or more control functions.
The internet has become an integral part in the way in which content is delivered to end users. For example, newspapers, magazines, and television and cable networks have web sites that are increasingly being used to deliver content. Content is delivered by on-line content providers which include, for example, web sites and on-line service providers such as AOL(trademark).
Content is accessed by end users via on-line access devices. The on-line access device most often used currently is the personal computer. However, non-personal-computer on-line access devices are being, and have been, developed that enable end users to connect to the internet. For example, one type of non-personal-computer on-line access device is a web television.
A web television generally includes many of the components of a conventional television, such as a television controller, a video processor, an audio processor, and the like. However, unlike a conventional television, a web television also includes an internet module, which permits the web television to be used as an on-line access device, and an input device, which permits the user to interface with the internet module and the web television in order to communicate over the internet by way of the web television. Accordingly, a web television may be used in a manner similar to a personal computer in order to gain access to online content providers.
The television controller of a web television currently responds to inputs from the end user in order to control the web television in either a normal television mode or an internet mode. During the television mode, the television controller responds to instructions from the end user, usually by way of a remote control, in order to select and present television signals by way of the television""s display and speakers. During the internet mode, the television controller transmits messages to the internet module permitting the internet module to be used in order to communicate over the internet.
However, the television controllers of existing web televisions do not receive messages from their corresponding internet modules. Accordingly, the television controllers cannot determine the status of their corresponding internet modules, the software version numbers and revision numbers of the software being executed by their corresponding internet module, and other characteristics of the internet module which would be useful to the television controller. Also, current web televisions do not have integrated PIP functions (i.e., PIP functions that are internal to the web television and that do not require a set top internet box) which permit internet video from the internet module to be displayed in the PIP and which permit internet video from the internet module in the PIP to be swapped with television video from the television tuner of the web television. Moreover, current web televisions do not permit internet audio from the internet module to be swapped with television audio from the television tuner of the web television from a single integrated control source such as a television controller.
The present invention solves one or more of the above noted problems.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a web television comprises a display; a tuner that is arranged to select television video for display on the display; an internet module, wherein the internet module is arranged to supply internet video for display on the display, and wherein the internet video is derived from internet communications between the web television and internet content providers; and a television controller that controls the display and that is arranged to poll the internet module. The internet module is further arranged to respond to the poll by providing information to the television controller.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a web television comprises a display; a tuner, that is arranged to select television video for display on the display; an internet module, wherein the internet module is arranged to supply internet video for display on the display, and wherein the internet video is derived from internet communications between the web television and internet content providers; a television controller that controls the display; and a communication bus coupled to the internet module and further coupled to the television controller. The communication bus supports two-way communication between the internet module and the television controller and one or more communications that are generated by the internet module for transmission via the communication bus comprise mode information that indicates in which of a set of one or more modes the internet module is operating.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a web television comprises a display; a tuner that is arranged to select television video for display on the display; an internet module, wherein the internet module is arranged to supply internet video for display on the display, and wherein the internet video is derived from internet communications between the web television and internet content providers; a television controller that controls the display; and a communication bus coupled to the internet module and further coupled to the television controller. The communication bus supports two-way communication between the internet module and the television controller and one or more communications that are generated by the internet module for transmission via the communication bus comprise status information.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a web television comprises a display; a tuner that is arranged to select television video for display on the display; an internet module, wherein the internet module is arranged to supply internet video for display on the display, and wherein the internet video is derived from internet communications between the web television and internet content providers; a television controller that controls the display; and a communication bus coupled to the internet module and further coupled to the television controller. The communication bus supports two-way communication between the internet module and the television controller and one or more communications that are generated by the internet module for transmission via the communication bus comprise request information whereby the internet module makes a request of the television controller.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a web television comprises a monitor, a tuner, an internet module, and a switch. The tuner is arranged to select television video for display on the display. The internet module is arranged to supply internet video for display on the display, and the internet video is derived from internet communications between the web television and internet content providers. The switch is arranged to switch the display between the internet video and the television video.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a web television comprises a display, a tuner, an internet module, a PIP module, and swapping means. The tuner is arranged to select television video for display on the display and to select television audio for display by a speaker of the web television. The internet module is arranged to supply internet video for display on the display and to supply internet audio for display by the speaker of the web television, and the internet video and internet audio are derived from internet communications between the web television and internet content providers. The PIP module is arranged to provide a PIP area within a main area in the display. The swapping means swaps the internet video and the television video between the PIP area and the main area in the display and swaps the internet audio and the television audio between the speaker of the web television.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a web television comprises a display, a tuner, a PIP module, and an integrated television/internet controller. The tuner is arranged to select television video for display on the display and to select television audio for display by a speaker of the web television. The PIP module is arranged to provide a PIP area within a main area of the display. The integrated television/internet controller is arranged to supply internet video for display on the display and to supply internet audio for display by the speaker of the web television, wherein the internet video and internet audio are derived from internet communications between the web television and internet content providers. The integrated television/internet controller is also arranged to swap the internet video and the television video between the PIP area and the main area of the display and to swap the internet audio and the television audio between the speaker of the web television.